Guardians of prince Antonio
by Swissy-chan
Summary: Antonio on orpolapsi, joka adoptoidaan kuninkaan perheeseen ja kasvatetaan prinssiksi erossa ystävistään. Vuosia myöhemmin hän kohtaa vanhat lapsuudenystävänsä. Vaan mitä tapahtuukaan, kun Antonio ei tunnu muistavan ystäviään? Sisältää hahmokuoleman.


**FanFic: **_Guardians of prince Antonio_

**Hahmot: **En omista hahmoja, vaan ne kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle!

**Tiedoksi: **Tarina on kirjoitettu hahmojen ihmisnimillä ja tapahtumapaikka on Espanja. Nimettömille hahmoille olen keksinyt (tai no ystäväni keksi) uudet nimet. Eli siis Daan on Hollanti/Alankomaat.

**Varoitus: **Sisältää hahmokuoleman.

**Tarina alkaa tästä.**

Antonio laskeutui kontilleen suuren, rehevän pensaan vierelle ja ryömi vehreiden oksien suojiin. Puista aitaa vasten nojailivat Francis ja Gilbert, Antonion parhaat ystävät. Antonio oli asunut orpokodissa koko pienen ikänsä, toisin kuin Francis ja Gilbert, jotka livahtivat yleensä aidanraosta pensaan muodostamaan majaan tapaamaan Antoniota. Tämän lisäksi heitä erotti muuan asia; Francis ja Gilbert olivat ulkomaalaisia. Francis oli kotoisin naapurimaasta, Ranskasta ja Gilbert Saksasta. Antonio itse oli espanjalainen.

Franciksen ja Gilbertin lisäksi Antoniolla oli yksi ystävä; hollantilaissyntyinen Daan. Daan oli omistuksenhaluinen nuori poika, Antoniota vuoden vanhempi, kuten Franciskin oli. Daan oli Antoniolle suunnilleen yhtä läheinen ystävä kuin Francis ja Gilbertkin, olivathan he sentään olleet ystäviä viimeiset kahdeksan vuotta. Toisin sanoen; koko ikänsä.

Ryömiessään pari tuntia myöhemmin pois pensaan alta orpokodin johtajatar oli Antoniota vastassa. Poika pysähtyi hämmentyneenä harmaapukuisen rouvan eteen ja tapitti tätä suurilla, vihreillä silmillään. Rouva talutti pojan sisälle ja esitteli hänet odottavan näköiselle miehelle. Mies osoittautui Espanjan kuninkaan neuvonantajaksi, joka oli tullut katsastamaan paikallisen orpokodin espanjalaissyntyiset lapset. Hän tarkasteli hetken Antoniota ja ilmoitti lopulta pojan olevan juuri sopiva.

"Sopiva mihin?" Antonio kysyi kummissaan.

"Adoptoitavaksi kuningasperheen kruununperilliseksi", neuvonantaja ilmoitti ennen kuin poistui arvokkaan näköisenä. "Tulen hakemaat pojan huomenna."

Innoissaan uutisesta Antonio riensi pensasmajaan kertomaan uutisen ystävilleen.

"_Mon ami, _sinusta tulee _le prince!_" Francis huudahti vahvalla ranskalaisaksentillaan. Siinä missä Franciksen siniset silmät loistivat ihastusta, Gilbertin kirkkaanpunaisten silmien katse huokui kateutta.

"Miksi _sinusta _tulee Espanjan kruununperillinen?" hän kysyi harmissaan. Francis pörrötti toisen platinanvaaleita hiuksia ja sanoi: "Gilbert, älä kuulosta tuolta! Ole iloinen, että _mon ami _Antonio adoptoidaan viimeinkin!"

"Antonio!" kuului syyttävä ääni ja Daanin vihaisesti mulkoilevat kasvot ilmestyivät Antonion vierelle. "Et sinä minulle mitään ole puhunut!"

Antonio kääntyi ystäväänsä kohden välittämättä Franciksen ja Gilbertin vihaisista katseista; he eivät koskaan olleet tulleet toimeen hollantilaispojan kanssa. Antonio katsoi suoraan Daanin kauniin keltaisiin silmiin ja sanoi hieman puolustavalla äänensävyllä: "Sain kuulla vasta äsken, enkä tiennyt missä sinä olet."

"Et sinä edes etsinyt", Daan sanoi ja mutristi huuliaan. Antonion katse muuttui epävarmaksi ja hän tyytyi katsomaan hiljaa sivusta, kuinka Daan lähti myrtyneenä pois pensaan muodostamasta majasta.

Pari viikkoa Antonion adoptoimisen jälkeen poika hiipi hiljaa linnan hämärissä kiviportaissa kohti puista takaovea. Antoniota oli käsketty olemaan varovainen, ja muutaman päivän jälkeen häntä oli kielletty poistumasta linnasta ilman lastenhoitajaa tai vartijoita. Hän oli onnistunut pari kertaa livahtamaan ulos linnasta, mutta tällä kertaa onni ei ollut myötä.

"Nuori prinssi", kuului ääni Antonion takaa ja poika vilkaisi nopeasti olkansa yli.

"Mihin matka?" varjoista esiin astunut vartija kysyi.

"Tapaamaan kavereitani, Francista ja Gilbertiä", Antonio vastasi hiljaa.

"Ette saa poistua linnan alueelta", vartija sanoi ja tarttui hellästi poikaa olasta johdattaen tämän sitten takaisin huoneeseensa. "Valitan, mutta se on kuninkaan käsky."

Sen jälkeen Antonio ei enää tavannut Francista ja Gilbertia, eikä kolmentoista ikävuoden jälkeen enää Daaniakaan. Antonion varttuessa muistot väistyivät tieltä ja tekivät tilaa arvokkuudelle ja kruununperillisen tavoille.

Antonio Carriedon täytettyä yhdeksäntoista kuningas pestasi hänelle kaksi ritareina loistavasti pärjännyttä nuorta miestä henkivartijoiksi. He olivat kumpikin Antoniota vain vuoden tai kaksi vanhempia, joten ikäero ei olisi este miesten väliselle yhteistyölle. Lisäksi henkivartijoiksi palkatut nuorukaiset olivat keskenään hyvää pataa; lapsuudenystäviä ja niin edelleen. Kruununprinssi itse ei tiennyt tästä mitään ja siksi hän yllättyikin kovasti, kun kaksi ventovierasta, valkoisiin kauluspaitoihin, ruskeisiin liiveihin ja mustiin housuihin sekä nahkasaappaisiin pukeutunutta miestä pysäyttivät hänet käytävällä polvistumalla syvään kumarrukseen miehen eteen. Antonion vihreät silmät laajenivat hämmennyksestä.

"Francis Bonnefoy ja Gilbert Weillschmidt ilmoittautuvat palvelukseen", miehet lausuivat kuorossa. Toinen heistä kohotti katseensa ja lausui hauskalla ranskalaisella korostuksella: "Me olemme nyt henkivartijoitanne, _jeune monsieur._"

Antonio tarkasteli kaksikkoa. Ranskalaisella korostuksella puhuvalla miehellä oli pitkähkö, kihara tukka, joka oli vedetty violetilla rusetilla niskaan, joskin muutama kuriton kullanvaalea kihara oli karannut nauhasta ja kehysti nyt miehen sinisten silmien tähdittämiä kasvoja. Toisella miehistä oli platinanvaaleat hiukset, jotka sojottivat pörheinä mikä mihinkin suuntaan. Miehellä oli vaalea iho sekä tietyllä tapaa arvokas olemus. Mies avasi silmänsä ja Antonio hämmentyi entisestään. Kohdatessaan tuon nuoren miehen punaisten silmien katseen hän tunsi sisällään oudon tuntemuksen, ikään kuin dèjá vun, muttei saanut päähänsä mistä tunsi miehen.

"Mitkä nimenne olivatkaan?" Antonio kysyi hitaasti ja käänsi katseensa kultakutriseen mieheen.

"Francis", toinen vastasi ranskalaisella korostuksellaan.

"Ja Gilbert", punasilmäinen esittäytyi tuijottaen suoraan Antonion silmiin. "Kyllä te muist-"

"Gilbert!" Francis sähähti ja pukkasi albiinoa kylkeen mulkoillen tätä hiustensa alta.

"Nouskaa, olkaa hyvät", Antonio pyysi ja kaksikko nousi miekkojensa tupet maata vasten kolahtaen. Espanjalaismies hymyili ystävällisesti uusille henkivartijoilleen ja lähti kaksikko perässään jatkamaan matkaansa.

Myöhemmin, saatettuaan suojelunsa kohteen vuoteeseen, Francis ja Gilbert saapuivat omaan vaatimattomaan huoneeseensa. Sammutettuaan valot Francis kääntyi albiinoystävänsä puoleen ja sätti tätä ensitapaamisen pilaamisesta.

"Francis", Gilbert huokaisi ja rojahti makaamaan selälleen sängylleen. "Kyllä sinä tiedät, ettemme tapaa häntä ensimmäistä kertaa. Hän on-"

"Lapsuudenystävämme, kyllä minä sen tiedän, _mon ami_", Francis sanoi hitaasti. "Mutta emme ole pitäneet yhteyttä yli kymmeneen vuoteen. Hän ei millään voi muistaa meitä, kuten huomasit."

"Mutta _me _muistamme _hänet_", Gilbert tokaisi ja Francis huokaisi. Tuolle miehelle oli turha yrittää selittää yhtään mitään. Francis heitti ruskean kangasliivinsä siististi tuolin päälle ja istuutui sänkynsä reunalle napittamaan paitaansa auki. Gilbert potkaisi kengät jalastaan ja jätti ne hujan hajan lattialle tuijottaessaan tiiviisti valkoiseksi maalattua kattoa.

"Kuinka kauan hänellä kestää, ennen kuin muistaa meidät?" Gilbert kysyi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Francis pysähtyi hetkeksi miettimään asiaa jättäen saappaidensa siististi paikalleen asettelun puolitiehen.

"_Je ne sais pas_", hän vastasi nykäistessään violetin nauhan hiuksistaan. "En tiedä", hän sanoi vielä kielellä, jonka Gilbertkin ymmärsi.

Ryömiessään ohuen peittonsa alle Francis totesi vielä: "Kyllä aika sen näyttää."

"Mutta entä sillä välin?" Gilbert kysyi hiljaa. Hänen äänestään kuulsi kärsimättömyys; mies ei pitänyt odottamisesta.

"Meidän ei auta kuin odottaa", Francis kuiskasi ja sulki silmänsä sulkien pimeyden ympäriltään ja jättäen Gilbertin makaamaan yksin hereille.

Pari päivää myöhemmin kolmikko oli kävelyllä linnan pihalla. He kulkivat mukulakivin päällystetyn aukean halki, Antonio edellä hyppien ja vartijat perässä kävellen. Gilbert mulkoili Francista, mutta sinisilmäinen mies vain pudisti päätään ja käveli vaitonaisena nuoren prinssin jäljessä.

Antonio pyörähti komean holvikaaren alla ja asteli pirteästi hymyillen auringonvaloon kaaren toiselle puolelle. Antonio törmäsi itseään pidempään mieheen ja astahti nopeasti taaksepäin. Francis ja Gilbert huomasivat kauempaa, kuinka pystyhiuksisen miehen katse nauliutui prinssiin ja kaksikko lähti juoksuun miehen kohottaessa kätensä violetin viitan alla.

"Pahoittelen, nuori prinssi", mies sanoi ja kumarsi hienoisesti Antonion edessä.

"Sir Daan", Antonio virnisti. "Nouse ylös, eihän se sinun vikasi ollut!"

"Ritarillisuus on aliarvostettu nykyään", mies totesi noustessaan ylös ja hänen varjonsa kohosi juuri sopivasti peittämään auringon, niin että Antonio saattoi katsoa häntä normaalisti.

Silloin Antonion vartijat keskeyttivät juttutuokion ja asettuivat kahden miehen riviksi Antonion ja violettiviittaisen miehen väliin. Tällä oli vaaleat, pystyt hiukset ja keltaiset silmät. Oikean silmän yläpuolella oli pienoinen arpi, joka näkyi hyvin etummaisten hiusten sojottaessa suoraan ylöspäin. Gilbertin silmien katse viileni hänen tunnistaessaan miehen.

"Sinä!" hän sähähti ja vetäisi nopeasti miekkansa tupestaan. Sir Daan kohotti toista kulmaansa ja Franciksen katse sinkoili hermostuneesti Gilbertin miekasta tämän kasvoihin ja sir Daanin kasvojen kautta takaisin miekkaan.

"Gil", hän varoitti, mutta platinablondi mies oli jo ehtinyt astua askeleen eteenpäin ja kohottaa miekkansa toisen kaulalle. Sir Daanin ilme oli kylmän rauhallinen ja hänen keltaisten silmiensä katse oli nauliutunut punaisiin silmiin. Gilbert oli selvästi raivoissaan.

"Gilbert", Francis aloitti, mutta lopetti miehen mulkaistessa häntä hiustensa alta. Francis huokaisi ja seurasi tilannetta kulmat epäröivästi kurtussa. Antonio hänen takanaan tuijotti säikähtyneenä auringonvalossa seisovia miehiä.

"Gilbert", Daan kuiskasi virnistäen. "Et selvästi tiedä kuka olen nykyyän."

"Luulet itsestäsi liikoja", Gilbert sähähti. "Voisin tappaa sinut siihen paikkaan, eikä edes tuntuisi missään."

"Gil", Francis varoitti ja kohotti ryhtiään hieman. Mies oli kuin ei kuulisikaan.

"Olen kuninkaan ex-henkivartija", Daan totesi ja katsoi halveksuen edessään seisovaa miestä. "Se on paikka, jota sinä et saisi vaikka olisit viimeinen ritari maan päällä."

Gilbertin ilme muuttui ja hän sai aikaan vain muutaman sekunnin kestäneen tapahtumasarjan. Ensiksi Gilbert vetäisi miekkansa taaksepäin aikomuksenaan lyödä sillä Daania. Samalla hetkellä Daan vetäisi oman miekkansa esiin puolustuksekseen. Antonio syöksähti Franciksen ohi estääkseen tapahtumat ja ranskalaismies lähti hädissään pysäyttääkseen prinssin. Gilbert näki silmäkulmastaan Antonion tulevan, muttei enää voinut pysäyttää miekkaansa. Myös Daan näki Antonion tulevan ja syöksähti väistöliikkeensä niin, että sai lyötyä Gilbertin miekan sivuun, mutta saaden samalla itsenä Gilbertin ja Antonion väliin. Antonio säpsähti miekkojen kalahdusta ja Francis sai vedettyä hänet kauemmas toisiaan mulkoilevasta kaksikosta.

Gilbert kääntyi Daaniin päin. Miehet tuijottivat toisiaan, Daan halveksuen ja Gilbert vihaten. Francis nyki Antoniota kauemmas ja yritti saada hänet kääntämään katseensa.

"Lopettakaa", Antonio pyysi hiljaa. "Lopettakaa..."

Francis pysähtyi Antonio vierellään kauemmas kaksikosta. Mies katsoi poispäin. Hän ei pitänyt Antonion surun ja kauhun sekaisesta ilmeestä. Se ei vain kuulunut nuorukaisen kasvoille.

"Jos joku täällä luulee olevansa muita parempi", Daan tokaisi ivallisesti, "se olet sinä, Gilbert!"

"Kuono umpeen", Gilbert sähähti ja purisi rystyset valkoisina miekkaansa.

"Lopettakaa!" Antonio huusi. Hänen huutonsa kajahti tiiliseinien muodostamassa puolikaaressa ja pihalle laskeutui hiljaisuus. Gilbert ja Daan kääntyivät katsomaan ruskeahiuksista prinssiä vaitonaisina. Vain linnut visersivät puutarhassa.

Antonion silmissä kimmelsi muutama kyynel. Francis piteli edelleen häntä olasta kiinni ja katsoi puutarhassa kasvavia pensaita prinssin sijasta. Miekat kädessä seisova kaksikko ei osannut kuin tuijottaa. He tuntuivat menettäneen äänensä.

"Laittakaa miekat pois", Antonio kuiskasi. "Minä pyydän..."

Daan hengitti syvään ja laittoi miekkansa rauhallisesti takaisin tuppeensa. Gilbert vilkaisi vielä kerran Daania ja laittoi sitten omankin miekkansa pois.

"Tulkaa, _le prince_", Francis sanoi hiljaa ja kääntyi takaisin linnaan päin. Hän viittasi Gilbertin seuraamaan ja kolmikko lähti takaisin sisään jättäen Daanin seisomaan yksinään puutarhan laidalle.

Saatettuaan Antonion huoneeseensa Francis kääntyi Gilbertiin päin.

"_Idiot!"_ hän paukautti. "Tajuatko, mitä melkein teit?"

"Kyllä vain", Gilbert tokaisi. "Yritin antaa opetuksen sille omahyväiselle petturille."

"Vihasi ei tee hänestä petturia", Francis huokaisi. Gilbertin silmät kapenivat viiruiksi.

"Kenen vuoksi me jouduimme hiipimään orpokodin aidanraosta sisään?" hän kähähti. "Kuka väitti nähneensä Antonion viimeisen kerran silloin kuin mekin? Kuka tapasi häntä salaa vielä vuosia adoption jälkeenkin? Sano!"

Francis vetäisi terävästi henkeä ja vilkaisi puista ovea vieressään. Sisältä ei kuulunut äännähdystäkään. Mies käänsi katseensa takaisin ystävänsä kasvoihin ja kohtasi tähän katseen.

"Daan", hän kuiskasi ja Gilbert nyökkäsi hitaasti.

"Aivan", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä ja kääntyi kannoillaan palatakseen huoneeseensa. "Enkä ymmärrä, kuinka sinä voit antaa sen kaiken hänelle anteeksi", hän totesi vielä, ennen kuin lähti ripein askelin kulkemaan käytävällä. Francis huokaisi, pudisti lyhyesti päätään ja lähti kulkemaan ystävänsä perässä kengänkannat lattiaa vasten kopsahdellen.

Oven takana olevassa ylellisessä makuuhuoneessa Antonio istui sängyllään jalat kippurassa sylissään. Hän tuijotti tyhjin silmin eteensä ja mietti äsken kuulemaansa keskustelua. Mitä kaksikko oli tarkoittanut puheillaan orpokodin aidanraosta ryömimisestä? Ja olivatko he tunteneet Daanin lapsena?

_Mutta kuinka se on mahdollista? _Antonio mietti. Hän pinnisteli muistiaan. _Minut on adoptoitu, _hän kertasi. Antonio sulki silmänsä ja muisteli. Hänet oli kasvatettu prinssiksi ja kuningas piti häntä omana poikanaan... Viimeiset kuusi vuotta hän oli pysytellyt linnassa lähes kaiken aikansa, mutta entä sitä ennen? Antonio avasi silmänsä.

"En muista", hän kuiskasi. "En muista..."

Sillä aika oli pyyhkinyt Antonion muistot. Hän ei saanut millään kiinni orpokotimuistoistaan ja se häiritsi häntä. Myös Daan pyöri hänen ajatuksissaan ja oli aivan hilkulla, ettei Antonio muistanut miestä aikaisemmilta vuosilta.

_Hassua, _Antonio ajatteli käydessään selälleen makaamaan. _Vielä puoli vuotta sitten minä muistin... kuka on Daan..._

_Antonio hiipi ulos portinraosta ja kipitti tien poikki hylätylle varastolle. Hän kolkutti sovitun rytmin heikkoon oveen ja livahti sisään. Hiekkalattialla lahoavan rakennuksen keskellä istui Daan, kaksi kynttilää valonaan. Ne loivat värisevää hohdettaan pieneen tilaan ja saivat varjot leikkimään Daanin kasvoilla. _

"_Hei", Antonio henkäisi istuutuessaan Daania vastapäätä. Vaaleahiuksinen poika hymyili ja katsoi Antonioon._

"_Ei kai sinua seurattu?" hän kysyi. Antonio pudisti päätään ja virnisti._

"_Kukaan ei huomannut, kun lähdin", hän sanoi ja kallisti hieman päätään. Daan hymyili hänelle ja kaivoi taskustaan kiven._

"_Katso", hän sanoi ja ojensi kiven Antoniolle. Ruskeahiuksinen otti kiven ja käänteli sitä käsissään. Kivi oli sileä, väritykseltään turkoosihtava ja sen keskellä oli tumman sinivioletti raita. Lisäksi kivi tuoksui mereltä._

"_Upea", Antonio henkäisi._

"_Eikö olekin?" Daan virnisti. "Löysin sen, kun olimme orpokodin kanssa rannalla. Saat pitää sen."_

"_Saanko?" Antonio kiljahti ja hymyili innostuneena. Samassa ovi pamahti auki ja pimenevän yön tuoksu tulvi sisään kourallisen vartijoita syöksyessä puiseen hökkeliin. Joku vetäisi Antonion seisomaan ja kaunis kivi putosi hiekalle hänen jalkoihinsa. Kaksi vartijaa kiiruhti Daanin eteen muutaman vetäessä Antoniota poispäin hänestä._

"_Antonio!" Daan huudahti ja yritti juosta vartijoiden välistä, mutta he estivät sen vetämällä miekkansa ristiksi väliinsä. Toinen kynttilöistä kaatui ja sammui hiekalle toisen yhtä värähdellessä heikkoa valoaan heidän jalkoihinsa._

"_Älä huoli, Daan", Antonio sanoi hiljaa. "Kyllä minä pärjään."_

"_Ei", Daan kuiskasi. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat. "Antonio, etkö ymmärrä? Me emme näe enää koskaan tämän jälkeen!"_

"_Ehkä niin on tarkoitettu", Antonio kuiskasi surumielinen ilme kasvoillaan. "Mutta me emme mahda sille mitään."_

"_Voimmepas!" Daan kiljahti ja syöksähti vartijoiden käsien alta. Ennen kuin he ehtivät reagoida, Daan oli napannut Antonion halausotteeseen ja perääntyi seinää kohti. Antonion kasvoille levisi hämmennys._

"_Nuori prinssi!" pari vartijaa huudahti ja Daan karjui: "Teillä ei ole oikeutta viedä häntä! Antonion kuuluu saada tavata ainoaa jäljellä olevaa ystäväänsä, ainoaa, joka hänellä yhä on!"_

_Antonio punehtui hienoisesti. Vartijat lähestyivät hitaasti._

"_Älkää tulko!" Daan kiljui, mutta liian myöhään. Kaksi vartijaa tarttui hänen käsiinsä ja repivät ne niin, että kolmas vartija saattoi vetää Antonion turvaan. Daan rimpuili ja kiljui ääni käheänä: "Vapaudenriistäjät! Tyrannit!" _

_Antonio katsoi säälivästi Daania. Hän oli jo melkein ulkona, kun Daan sai revittyä itsensä irti vartijoiden otteesta. Hän kompuroi eteenpäin, kaatoi viimeisenkin kynttilän mennessään ja kompastui lyöden otsansa vastapäisessä seinässä törröttävään naulaan. Daan kaatui huutaen maahan ja hänen oikean silmänsä yläpuolelta valui verta punaamaan hiekan pojan alla._

"_Daan", Antonio henkäisi. Kaksi vartijaa kumartui nuorukaisen yläpuolelle ja käänsi hänet ympäri. Daan makasi velttona heidän käsivarsillaan pää verta vuotaen, silmät suljettuina. Kyyneleet tunkeutuivat ulos Antonion silmistä ja vartijoiden viedessä Antoniota ulos öiseen ilmaan hän pyristeli vastaan ja huusi: "Daan! Daan, herää! Daan! DAAN!"_

Antonio hypähti istuma-asentoon ja veti syvään henkeä. Ikkunan takana valkeni uusi aamu ja Antonio katseli sydän hakaten verhojen raosta ulos. Uni oli ollut elävä. Ja syystäkin. Olihan se sentään muisto. Viimeinen muisto hänestä ja Daanista kolmetoistavuotiaina, viisi vuotta ennen kuin Daan oli saapunut linnaan kuninkaan palvelukseen.

Gilbert ja Francis odottivat Antoniota tämän oven edessä. Nähdessään prinssinsä hymyilevän jälleen aurinkoisesti kaksikko salli hymyjen hiipiä huulilleen. Gilbert virnisti leveästi ja kumarsi lyhyesti Antoniolle. Heidän katseensa kohtasivat hetkeksi nuoren miehen noustessa ylös ja Antonio tunsi taas tunteen, kuin hän olisi nähnyt nuo silmät aiemminkin. Antonio pudisti lyhyesti päätään ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Tulkaa", hän sanoi jälleen pirteästi. "Mennään aamiaiselle."

Kolmikko lähti kulkemaan kaikuvia käytäviä eteenpäin, Antonio pari metriä kaksikon edellä. Saapuessaan ruokasaliin he ohittivat Daanin, jolle Antonio soi hymyn. Jollei Francis olisi ollut välissä, Gilbert olisi töytäissyt Daania, mutta tyytyi kuitenkin vain mulkaisemaan tätä ohikulkiessaan.

Iltapäivällä kuningas kutsui Franciksen ja Gilbertin luokseen.

"Antoniolla on tänään päivällinen kreivi Vargas'n luona", kuningas kertoi eteensä polvistuneelle kaksikolle. "Te turvaatte hänen turvallisuutensa matkojen ajan. Sir Daan lähtee ajuriksi."

"_Oui, monsieur", _Francis sanoi. Gilbert puraisi huultaan ja sanoi mahdollisimman kohteliaasti hampaidensa välistä: "Me lähdemme matkaan, herra."

Kuningas antoi miehille luvan poistua ja katseli heidän menoaan. Sir Gilbertin ilme oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin ystävällinen hänen kuullessaan sir Daanin lähtevän mukaan. Kuningas huokaisi. Täytyi vain toivoa, ettei hän aiheuttaisi mitään hankaluuksia.

Heidän palatessaan ilta oli jo pimenemässä. Antonio katseli ulos tiellä keinuvien vaunujen ikkunasta. Toiselle ikkunalle kiinnitetyn lyhdyn valo pomppi tiellä lojuvien kivien osuessa kohdalle ja varjot hyppelivät kyydissäolijoiden kasvoilla. Vastapäisellä penkillä istuivat vaitonaiset Francis ja Gilbert, jotka vain odottivat vaunujen saapumista kaupunkiin ja linnaan. Vuoristotie, jota he kulkivat, oli kaukana kaupungista, vaikka olikin lyhyin mahdollinen reitti. Heidän päästessään mäen alareunaan ulkoa kuului yhtäkkiä vauhkon hevosen hirnuntaa ja Daanin kiroaminen. Hevoset liukastelivat päivällisaikaan sattuneen sateen jäljiltä niljaisilla kivillä ja vaunut suistuivat kyljelleen kostealle ruoholle. Vaunun sisällä Antonio, Francis ja Gilbert kaatuivat vaunujen mukana ja Daan lennähti kuskin paikalta kauemmaksi vaunuista. Hevoset kaatuivat hurjistuneina hirnuen maahan ja sätkivät pääsemättä ylös.

Gilbert nousi ylös ja kohottautui seisomaan sivuttain jääneessä vaunussa.

"Mitä se perhanan rakki meni tekemään?" hän ärisi ja työnsi toisen ovista auki. Gilbert kiipesi ketterästi vaunun päälle ja ojensi kätensä alas. Francis auttoi Antonion Gilbertin huostaan ja platinablondi nosti hänet kevyesti vierelleen. Sen hetken, jonka he seisoivat viileässä yössä, sen lyhyen hetken, jonka ajan Gilbertin kädet olivat kiedottuina Antonion ympärille, nuori prinssi tunsi palaavansa menneisyyteen, siihen iltaan jona Daan aikoi pitää hänet luonaan. Gilbert irroitti otteensa ja auttoi Franciksen myös ylös.

Antonio katsoi henkivartijoitaan vuorotellen. He olivat kumpikin häntä vain aavistuksen pidempiä, mutta Antonio saattoi nähdä heidät pieninä lapsina edessään. Muistot palailivat vähä vähältä ja Antonio tunsi olonsa hieman sekavaksi. Miten hän tiesi, miltä nuo kaksi olivat näyttäneet lapsina?

Daan voihkaisi ja kohottautui seisomaan. Antonio käänsi katseensa yhdellä jalalla tasapainottelevaan mieheen. Francis hyppäsi alas vapauttamaan hevoset ja sitoi ne lyhyen matkan päähän puuhun.

"Mitä sinulle sattui?" Antonio kysyi, ja Gilbert tokaisi perään: "Mitä _pirua _sinä touhusit? Olisimme voineet kuolla!"

"Tiellä seisoi miehiä", hän vastasi Gilbertille ja linkkasi lähemmäksi. "Kolme miestä seisoi tientukkeena."

"Olisit ajanut päälle!" Gilbert kivahti. "Ei ole minun ongelmani, jos tiellä seisoo pari läskipäätä odottamassa kuolemaansa!"

"Noh, otahan rauhallisemmin, Gil", kuului kylmän viileä ääni ja kolme miestä asteli kuunvaloon. Gilbert puri hampaansa yhteen niin että kirskahti.

"Arthur", hän sanoi mulkoillen keskimmäistä miestä vihaisesti. Paksukulmainen mies hymähti ja nuoremmat miehet hänen molemmilla puolillaan virnistivät, toinen pirullisen omahyväisesti, toinen lähinnä kauhistuneesti.

"Mitäs meillä täällä on", Arthuriksi kutsuttu mies sanoi ja antoi vihreiden silmiensä kiertää vastapuolen jäsenten kasvot läpi. "Daan, Gilbert, Francis... ja kas, Espanjan kruununperillinen..." hän kallisti kasvojaan. "...pikku Antonio."

"Turpa umpeen, Arthur", Gilbert ärähti, "ja kerro mitä haluat!"

"Kohteliaisuutta, pyydän", Arthur hymähti. Hänellä oli vahva brittiaksentti ja hän puhui kylmän viileä herrasmiehen tavoin. "Alfred, vaientaisitko hänet?"

Poika miehen oikealla puolella nyökkäsi ja syöksähti vaunuja kohti. Gilbert hyppäsi ja hänellä oli vahva etulyöntiasema silmälasipäiseen poikaan verrattuna. Gilbert tähtäsi potkun nuorukaisen kasvoihin, mutta tämä väisti ja iski Gilbertiä kyynärpäällä kylkeen. Gilbert putosi maahan parahtaen ja puraisi huultaan pitääkseen suunsa kiinni. Alfrediksi nimetty poika tähtäsi potkun Gilbertin palleaan ja mieheltä lähti potkun voimasta ilmat pihalle. Hän haukkoi henkeä maassa Alfredin saappaiden juuressa.

"Arthur, _mon ami_", Francis huokaisi. "Miksi palasit? Luulin että sinun oli hyvä olla Englannissa."

"Ah, niin", Arthur virnisti. "Rakas kotimaani, Englanti. Että miksikö palasin? En ole niitä ihmisiä, jotka antavat anteeksi, Francis. Tiedätkö mitä on yksinäisyys? Hm? Eli et. Matthew, hoitele hänet."

Toinen poika, jolla myös oli silmälasit, säpsähti. Hän rutisti ruskean viittansa reunaa, samanlaisen viitan kuin Alfred-nimiselläkin oli, ja katsoi pelästyneenä Arthuria.

"Matthew", Arthur sanoi. "Sanoin hoitele hänet. Nyt!"

Poika tärisi ja lähti kompuroiden juoksemaan Francista kohti. Mies huokaisi ja johdatti nuoremman varjoihin, pois Arthurin näkökentästä. Antonio hyppäsi alas vaunujen päältä ja kiersi Alfredin kanssa taistelevan Gilbertin päästäkseen Daanin luokse.

"Antonio", Arthur sanoi kylmästi. "Sinun vuoksesi Francis hylkäsi minut aina, karkasi orpokodin pihaan, lähti ritarikoulutukseen ja käski minun palata Englantiin vanhempieni luokse..."

Daan nilkutti Antonion eteen vetäen miekkansa samalla esiin. Arthur heläytti sointuvan naurun ja kysyi: "Aiotko todella taistella tuossa kunnossa, Daan?"

"Mikään ei pysäytä ritaria", hän kähähti ja osoitti Arthuria miekallaan. Kauempaa kuului hevosen hirnahdus ja hetkessä Francis ratsasti heidän ohitseen Matthew-poika takanaan pelokkain ilmein. Francis ravasi kohti kaupunkia ja hävisi pian näkyvistä.

Arthur vetäisi miekkansa esiin ja syöksähti kohti. Daan hyökkäsi myös, kivuliaasti ja ontuen, mutta pidellen britin loitompana Antoniosta. Prinssi nielaisi palan kurkustaan. Jossain vaunujen takana Gilbert taisteli Alfredia vastaan. Tämä ei ollut Antonion mieleinen tilanne. Hän ei pitänyt tästä ollenkaan. Daan kaatui maahan ja hänen miekkansa lensi kauas tielle.

"Yksi hoideltu", Arthur hymähti ja kääntyi Antonioon päin. "Vain sinut pitää hoidella Franciksen lisäksi, pikku Antonio."

Kaukaa kuului kolahdus ja huutoa. Samaan aikaan Arthur astui eteenpäin ja Daan tähtäsi terveellä jalallaan potkun hänen polvitaipeeseensa. Arthur kirosi ja kääntyi maassa makaavaan mieheen päin.

"Taidan sittenkin hoidella sinut ensiksi", Arthur tokaisi ja hyökkäsi. Mutta Antonio oli jo liikkeellä, kyyneleet virtasivat hänen poskillaan. Jos jonkun oli kuoltava, niin hänen, Daanilla ei ollut mitään tekemistä tämän kanssa, Antoniohan se oli, joka aina ryömi pusikkoon Franciksen ja Gilbertin luokse!

Samaan aikaan tapahtui niin monia asioita, että Antonio pysyi vain hädin tuskin kärryillä. Ensinnäkin hän muisti jälleen kaiken; muistot orpokodista, pikkuinen Daan, pusikkomaja, Gilbert ja Francis, jotka tulivat aina hänen luokseen kielloista huolimatta, kaikki tuntien pakoretket linnasta heidän luokseen... muistojen varassa vaisto sai Antonion juoksemaan kohti kiiltävän miekan terää, rakkaimpiensa puolesta.

Ehtiessään Daanin ja Arthurin miekan väliin kyyneleet sumensivat Antonion silmät ja jokin voimakas tunne hänen sisällään sumensi järjen. Hän vain vaivoin kuuli hänelle huudetut varoitukset ja käskyt pysyä poissa. Mutta hän ei välittänyt.

Antonio makasi Daanin sylissä. Hänen jalkansa olivat samansuuntaisesti Daanin jalkojen välissä, hänen päänsä nojasi Daanin olkaa vasten ja kädet lepäsivät koukistettuina miehen rinnalla Antonion vartalon vieressä. Antonio avasi kyynelten sumentamat silmänsä ja tuijotti Daanin leuan alta tielle. Miksei hän tuntenut kipua? Oliko kuolema todella näin kivuton? Vai oliko ystävyys sumentanut hänen kaikki aistinsa niin, ettei hän yksinkertaisesti havainnut kipua?

Jotain lämmintä putosi Antonion poskelle. Nuori prinssi kohotti päätään ja vilkaisi Daanin kasvoja. Miehen keltaiset silmät tuijottivat osin järkyttyneellä, osin kunnioittavalla ilmeellä ylöspäin. Antonio käänsi päätään ja näki miekan terän yläpuolellaan. Miekan pinta oli punaisen veren peitossa ja Antonion sydän sykähti säikähtäneesti. Miekan kärjestä putoili hiljalleen pisaroita heidän päälleen.

Antonio seurasi miekan terää sen lävistämään selkään. Miekan terä oli työntynyt ruskean liivin peittämän rintakehän läpi ja veri tahri Arthurin iskun vastaanottaneen miehen vaatteet. Yhä miekkaa pitelevä Arthur tuijotti halveksuen edessään seisovaa miestä ja piti edelleen miekastaan kiinni, joskin löysemmällä otteella.

"Olet typerä, Gilbert", Arthur tokaisi. "Olisin antanut sinun elää, ellet olisi tullut tielle."

"Niin ritarit... köh... tekevät", Gilbert kähisi yskien verta Arthurin kädelle. Gilbert virnisti ja hengitti vaikeasti. Arthur tuhahti.

"Olet pelkkä typerys", hän sanoi ja tarttui miekkansa kahvaan. Gilbert yski ja tarttui irvistäen Arthurin ranteeseen.

"Et sinä selviä", Arthur totesi pilkallisesti. "Kuolet joka tapauksessa, miksi jaksat enää välittää mistään?"

"Koska... ritarit", Gilbert kähisi. "Todellinen... ritari ei... luovuta... ennen kuin to- todella kuolee..."

Gilbert veti kivuliaasti henkeä. Hän oli kalpea, paljon kalpeampi kuin yleensä. Tämä sai uudet kyyneleet vierimään Antonion poskille.

"Todellinen ritari", Gilbert sanoi pyrkien pitämään tasapainonsa, vaikka se selkeästi vaatikin häneltä valtavasti voimia. "Pyrkii aina... suojelemaan... r- rakkaitaan..." Gilbert yski rajusti. "Vaika minä... kuolenkin... aion silti... estää... sinua... tappamasta... Antoniota..."

"Gilbert", Antonio kuiskasi ja tunsi Daanin puristavan käsivarttaan. Useiden kavioiden kopina kaikui tieltä ja Arthur irroitti otteensa miekasta. Gilbertin tasapaino petti ja hän kaatui. Antonio syöksähti ottamaan hänet kiinni ja laskemaan platinablondin hellästi viereensä kostealle ruohikolle. Arthur otti kaksi askelta taaksepäin. Alfred käveli vertavuotavaa päätään pidellen miehen luo ja silitti tämän hiuksia. Heidät ympäröi hevosten joukko ja useampi vartija hyppäsi salamannopeasti sitomaan kaksikon kädet ja jalat yhteen, niin etteivät he pääsisi karkuun.

Francis juoksi ystäviensä luokse. Daan lojui maassa puoli-istuvassa asennossa Antonio terveen jalkansa päällä istuen. Antonio istui polvillaan pää miekanlävistämän Gilbertin päällä ja vuodatti kyyneleitä miehen verentahrimalle liiville. Lähestyessään kolmikkoa Francis näki Gilbertin olevan yhä hengissä, joskin heikosti. Francis polvistui ystävänsä vierelle ja Gilbert avasi hätkähdyttävän punaiset silmänsä.

"Francis", hän kuiskasi käheästi. "Muistatko... ne hy- hyvät... ajat... siellä orpo... kodin... pihalla...?"

"Muistan kyllä, _mon ami_", Francis vastasi. Kyyneleet hiipivät hiljalleen hänenkin sinisiin silmiinsä. Antonio nielaisi.

"Minäkin muistan sen", prinssi Antonio kuiskasi. Gilbertin voipuneet silmät kääntyivät prinssiin päin ja hän virnisti vielä kerran.

"Hyvä", hän kuiskasi lähes kuulumattomasti. "Sittenhän... en kuollut... turhaan..."

"Et niin", Francis kuiskasi. "Lepää rauhassa, Gil."

Gilbertin katse kävi Franciksen sinisissä silmissä ja sitten punaiset silmät kohtasivat viimeisen kerran vihreät.

"Älä itke... Antonio", Gilbert kähisi hymy huulillaan. "Me näemme... tuonpuoleisessa... s- siihen asti... _Ich liebe dich, Antonio!"_

Ja sitten Gilbert sulki silmänsä lopullisesti. Antonio itki, hän ei tiennyt mitä Gilbertin viimeiset sanat olivat tarkoittaneet, sillä espanjalainen Antonio ei saksaa osannut sanankaan vertaa. Franciskin itki, mutta hän itki hiljaa hiustensa suojissa, hänen kyyneleensä valuivat leualle ja siitä ruohikolle. Daan kohottautui halaamaan Antoniota ja antoi tämän kyynelten putoilla valkealle hihalleen. Yön pimeys ympäröi heitä, he eivät tienneet paljonko kello oli tai olivatko he istuneet siinä minuutteja vai tunteja, kun heidät autettiin vaunuihin ja lähetettiin linnaan lepäämään.

Gilbert haudattiin muutama päivä myöhemmin. Hautajaiset olivat pienehköt; vain Antonio, Daan, Francis, Gilbertin pikkuveli Ludvig, kuningaspari, Espanjan ylimmät ritarit sekä haudankaivaja ja pappi olivat paikalla. Pappi piti puheen, jonka jälkeen kaikki kävivät vuorollaan jättämässä viimeiset hyvästinsä Gilbertille. Hänen hauta-arkkunsa, tummanpuinen puuarkku punaisine vuorauksineen, lojui avonaisena hautakuopan vieressä. Oli harvinaista, että edes ritari haudattiin arkussa; siihen aikaan vain rikkaimmilla oli varaa teetättää itselleen hauta-arkut.

Ritarit kävelivät jonossa haudalle, tervehtivät jokainen vainajaa ja lähtivät sitten pois. Kuningaspari asetti Gilbertin miekan tämän rinnan päälle ja taivutteli miehen kädet miekan päälle sormet ristissä. Francis pudotti ruusun Gilbertin rinnalle ja kuiskasi: "Ruusu, _mon ami, _rakkauden kukka. Kunnianosoitus hänelle, joka kuoli rakkaansa käsiin."

Ludvig käveli veljensä arkulle Daan perässään. Vaaleahiuksinen mies, Daaniakin pitempi, lausui jotakin kaunista saksaksi, asetti Gilbertin pään viereen medaljongin ja käveli vaitonaisena pois jääden seuraamaan hautaustoimitusta. Daan seisoi hetken hiljaa haudalla ja kuiskasi sitten: "Kiitos."

Daan asteli kauemmas ja salli Antonion kävellä avonaisen arkun eteen. Antonion käsi siveli arkun reunaa hänen kävellessään Gilbertin pään vierelle. Antonio kallisti päätään ja katseli miehen piirteitä. Vaikka hän olikin jo alkanut muuttua luurankomaiseksi, hänen piirteensä olivat edelleen varsin komeat; ryhdikkäät hartiat, kauniisti laskeutuvat platinanvaaleat hiukset sekä sileät, vaaleat kasvot ja vahvat kädet. Antonio katsoi käsissään makaavia ruusuja; yksi oli punainen, yksi valkoinen ja yksi musta. Hän sujautti ruusut Gilbertin käsiin, niin että hän näytti pitelevän miekan lisäksi noita kolmea piikikästä kukkaa. Antonio silitti hiustupsua Gilbertin kasvoilla ja veti sitten kätensä pois.

"Lepää rauhassa, Gilbert", hän kuiskasi ja yksinäinen kyynel vieri hänen poskeltaan leualle ja putosi siitä Gilbertin poskelle. Antonio kääntyi poispäin. Hän muistaisi ikuisesti Gilbertin punaiset silmät ja niiden voimakkaan loisteen. Hän ei enää koskaan unohtaisi Gilbertiä.

Antonio kääntyi katsomaan, kuinka arkun kansi liu'utettiin kiinni ja arkku laskettiin kuoppaan. Haudankaivaja täytti kuopan Antonion katsellessa toimea lyhyen matkan päästä. Hän saattoi sieltä asti lukea mustaan hautakiveen kaiverretun tekstin:

_Gilbert Weillschmidt_

_Prinssi Antonion ritari_

_Ystävyyden voimalla,_

_rohkeuden siivillä,_

_uhrasit itsesi_

_rakkaimpiesi puolesta._

_Viaton veri on valunut,_

_mutta se ei mennyt hukkaan,_

_sillä he elävät_

_joita sinä halusit_

_hengelläsi suojella,_

_elämälläsi varjella._

Antonio tunsi käden olkapäällään ja näki takanaan Daanin. Daan otti hän kädestään kiinni ja polvistui ritarin tavoin hänen eteensä.

"Antonio", hän sanoi hiljaa. "Sallikaa minun tulla henkivartijaksenne Weillschmidtin tilalle. Vannon ritarin kunniani kautta suojelevani teitä hengelläni hänen puolestaan."

Antonio räpytti silmiään ja hymyili sitten pienesti.

"Sir Daan", Antonio kuiskasi, "tästä päivästä eteenpäin olet henkivartijani, öin ja päivin, vastoinkäymisistä huolimatta, aina kuolemaan saakka."

Daan kumarsi ja nousi ylös. Antonio näki kauempana seisoskelevan Ludvigin katselemassa veljensä hautaa.

"Odottaisitko hetken?" hän pyysi ja juoksi hiuksensa päätä myöten vetäneen miehen luo. Tämä oli Antoniota reippaasti pitempi, joten prinssi joutui katsomaan ylöspäin nähdäkseen Ludvigin silmät. Ne olivat siniset ja Antonio hämmentyi niin, että unohti hetkeksi asiansa. _He ovat niin kovin erinäköiset, _hän ajatteli, ravisti sitten itsensä maanpinnalle ja kysyi kohteliaasti: "Saanko pyytää palvelusta?"

"Siitä vain", Ludvig vastasi sotilaallisesti hetken mietittyään. Mies vaikutti hieman epävarmalta prinssin pyynnöstä.

"Kerro minulle", Antonio pyysi. "Kerro, mitä tarkoittaa _ich liebe dich_?"

Ludvig käänsi katseensa pois Antonion odottavaisista silmistä ja sanoi hetken kuluttua: "Se tarkoittaa 'minä rakastan sinua'."

Antonio tuijotti miehen kasvoja hetken ilmeettömänä, hymyili sitten aurinkoisesti ja kiitti Ludvigia avusta. Hän juoksi Daanin luo ja pidempi mies pyyhkäisi kyyneleen Antonion silmäkulmasta. He lähtivät kävelemään puutarhaan ja kuljeksivat kukkivien puiden keskellä haaleiden terälehtien sadellessa hiljaa heidän ylleen.

"Antonio", Daan sanoi yhtäkkiä. "Minulla on sinulle asiaa."

He pysähtyivät. Antonio kallisti päätään ja Daan kumartui saadakseen suunsa prinssin korvan tasalle. Hän halasi nuorta miestä ja kuiskasi sanat, jotka saivat vihreäsilmäisen prinssin hymyilemään. Linnut visersivät ympäröivissä puissa ja Francis huhuili jossain kaukana prinssiä, mutta Antonio kuuli korvissaan vain Daanin äänen.  
>"Ich liebe dich."<p> 


End file.
